Final Dogiragolden
Final Dogiragolden is the final form of Dogiragon and also a pretty lame one to be at the least. At ieast it's dwarved by Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened, Katta's Brother's last trump card. But it's still strong actually. Story After Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon awakens, Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader's attack fail to tickle it and thus it evolved into Final Dogiragolden. Dogiragolden is capable of the Final Final revolution which is a powerful beam of light that can easily crush Dormageddon X and unleashes it. However, Dormageddon X simply broke its hands and legs off and the head remains to destroy the world with Dogiragolden having no more energy to fight and cannot activate Final Final Revolution as it can only be activated once. However in this time Hamukatsuman appears wrapped with a curry bun made by and sent himself to be fed to Dogiragolden. Dogiragolden eats both Hamukatsuman and the curry bun and was filled with power. The power filled Dogiragolden easily defeats Dormageddon X and the massive power of the two rewrote history to exclude Dragons from it. When it stays put, Dogiragolden's wings are folded and the sword he holds can transform into a laser cannon. The Dogiragon Gacha is modeled based on Dogiragolden. Card Explanation I think they are feeling sorry about Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader being so op, because they certainly made this last trump card much weaker than Shobu's last (Last Storm Double Cross, the Super Awakened). Nevertheless it's still quite useful. It costs 8 and thus it can be cost trampled by Jackpot Entry, Dragon Secret Formation, and it has the same Revolution Change requirement as Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader too so it can come much earlier, but it is not compatitable with Dogiragon Buster due to its effects. The first real effect of this creature is the real main effect of this creature; When this creature is put into the battle zone, one of the opponent's creatures go to mana and it destroys an opposing forbidden creature. This is actually a good effect as it helps MaltNEXT decks deal with Puchohenza, Mia Moja and deals with other troublesome creatures as well. The latter part of the effect simply allows it to break Dormageddon X, Forbidden Armageddon twice, but it also allows an instant win via a Bolshack Dogiragon shield trigger upon a direct attack by Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden which is usually undefendable. Then there comes the bonus effect (Which apparently seems to be his actual main effect), which is Final Final Revolution. When the player puts this creature into the battle zone, if Final Revolution is not used by the player in the game once, opposing creatures that have power 1000000 or less cannot attack him during the next opponent's turn. This seems great but there exists huge amounts of flaws. First, it happens during the next turn, so if the player sends it out via a Bolshack Dogiragon revolution 0 trigger or a Blue Dragon Earth, it won't stop upcoming attacks. Additionally due to the temporal rulings established by Takara Tomy, it uses the same rulings as Shuff, Eureka, so creatures that are put into the battle zone after Dogiragolden attacks can still attack. For example a can still unleash a direct attack as soon as it hits the battle zone. These drawbacks combined makes it an ineffective attack prevention tool. Maybe if they fix the rulings it would be better? As a metagame card, Dogiragolden does not work in Dogiragon Buster but it does work in MaltNEXT in place of Dogiragon Buster which unfortunately does not have any form of synergy with MaltNEXT's heavyweights. It also allows MaltNEXT to deal with those pesky Puchohenzas, especially via Jackpot or Scramble Change. It also makes a nice Bolshack Dogiragon recipent as it allows it to take out bigger creatures than Bolshack Dogiragon and also prevents another creature from making a direct attack, as well as giving Bolshack Dogiragon the power to stop Dokindam X, the Legendary Forbidden. Of course the massive stature of a 14000 power triple breaker is nothing to laugh at. Overall it's quite lame for a last trump card but it's still pretty solid. Other trivia When this card is packaged in DMR-23, it is stuck with a Dogiragon Buster, Blue Leader sticker in front of it. The sticker must be peeled off in order to reveal Dogiragolden. In a casual duel, it is possible to remove the sticker and reveal Dogiragolden in the middle of the battle, mimicking Katta in the anime. However, in a serious duel the sticker must be removed before the duel in order to prove that the duel is serious and to avoid confusion. Additionally, the sticker cannot be used as a Dogiragon Buster copy even if it is stuck on another card, and it is not recommended for the sticker to be stuck onto another card as it might destroy the card once it is removed. Be noted that Dogiragolden's surface is made of water proof plastic so sticking the sticker onto it will cause no problems. However, in very rare cases it is possible that the sticker can peel Dogiragolden off. The name Dogiragolden (Dogira'Goal'den) rhymes with with Start Dash buster being Katta's first trump card while Dogiragolden being the last. Additionally, the card being stuck with a sticker resembles some cards from , Katta's first set where they "peel" themselves off to reveal the new format. Anime This is Katta's final trump card that was given by the Hamster Kingdom. In the duel against the Hamster Katta which has given up his mission to join the Hamster Rare Killers as No. 3, when the hamster Katta pushed him to the brink with all of Katta's past trump cards, Katta sent out from Blue Dragon Earth}} and used to stop all of Hamskter Katta's Trump cards, then proceeded to send out Dogiragolden via revolution change and prevented all of Hamster Katta's existing creatures from attacking. After the next turn where [[Dogiragon, Flaming Revolution's loss avoidance worn off, Katta sends out Hamukatsuman Ace again for the direct attack and defeated Hamster Katta with Dogiragolden. In the second time he used the card it was in order to make Benchan duel again, where it successfully finished Benchan and O Parts, Last Question. Category:Characters Category:Mega Command Dragon Category:Team Hamukatsu Category:Revolutionary Category:Metagame Status:Meta